Video compression technology has progressed and developed into the current state of high efficiency video compression technology (i.e., high efficiency video coding), and the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), which is an international standard organization, is proceeding with the standardization of high efficiency video compression technology. Accordingly, the MPEG is also proceeding with the standardization of file formats for storing compressed video data.
A typical media file format basically includes a header part and an image data part. The header part describes information of the relevant media, and the image data part stores the compressed media data. For a typical media file format, the MPEG defined an International Organization for Standardization base media File Format (ISOFF) capable of being commonly applied to various applications. The ISOFF was designed to enable data, such as a compressed media stream, configuration information related to the compressed media stream, etc., to be hierarchically stored in multiple container boxes.
The high efficiency video compression technology of the related art defines a picture related to temporal layer access as one of Network Abstraction Layer (NAL) unit types, and includes, in an NAL header, information of the picture related to the temporal layer access. A picture enabling temporal layer access can be recognized by using the relevant information, and a temporal layer can be extended on the basis of the recognized picture.
A video file format according to the high efficiency video compression technology defines, in a sample group description box, a temporal layer identification value (i.e., a temporal layer IDentifier (ID)) indicating layer information on the temporal layer. Layer information on a relevant sample can be expressed by using the temporal layer identification value.
However, only expressing the layer information of the relevant sample by using the temporal layer identification value has difficulty in representing temporal layer access location information of a sample enabling the extension of a temporal layer. This is because NAL header information corresponding to each sample must be analyzed in order to recognize the temporal layer access location information.
Therefore, in order to efficiently extend a temporal layer, temporal layer access location information on a sample enabling temporal layer access must be stored in the high efficiency video compression file format of the related art.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.